


Happy Anniversary, you bitch.

by HDoDM (dantereznor), Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)



Series: You cannot be unhappy in a poncho. [3]
Category: Electric Century, My Chemical Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Based on Role Play couple, Bottom Mikey, Fluff, M/M, Sharkbites, prompt, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's anniversary was spent sending weird pictures to his friends and watching his boyfriend be a mermaid. Mostly the weird pictures thing... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, you bitch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> This was a prompt. The Prompt was Starlight and shark bites. If that doesn't scream Mikey Way then I have no idea what does.

His favorite movie of all time was Jaws, which was really fucked up given that he was now utterly terrified of the ocean and was a piss poor swimmer on good days. That movie fucked him up when he was a kid, it fucked up the rest of the band too, but none of them ever had to worry about going into the ocean before that stupid video.  
  
Filming Ghost of You was the single most frustrating point of his life, they all nearly died in the middle of the ocean because the door to the barge came down to early during a take and the boat started flooding. Mikey was pretty sure he was going to die for real at that point in time, instead of the fake death he had already shot for forty-five minutes. Before ever getting any coffee, assholes.  
  
But now here he was faced with open water again, his arch nemesis as it were, staring at it while his boyfriend pranced about gleefully in swim trunks and played with the water like it didn’t have sharks in it waiting to eat them both.  
  
Mikey had read up on the number of attacks in Hawaii in a given year, hell there had been just fourteen attacks in 2013 alone. They blamed a few of them on a eight-foot tiger shark; but Mikey wasn’t stupid he knew great white sharks were also in these supposedly beautiful warm waters that lapped at sandy white beaches.  
  
This was their anniversary week, and rather than go to Disney and Universal where is was safe and also in possession of the Jaws ride which actually had one of the mechanical sharks used in the movie, so awesome in his mind, Alexis asked that they get a private little bungalow on the beach in Hawaii; somewhere away from everyone they knew.  
  
It was pretty cool though, they got to zip line in the forest and actually see how pineapples grew. That blew his mind just a little that they were bushes and not trees like all other tropical fruit. He was sure Frank’s mind was blown as well when he sent them all the pictures in an email. He hasn’t gotten on to check for replies. Just sent more weird pictures for them to figure out.  
  
Now as the sun was setting and he was being exposed to what had to be the most breathtaking sky possible, Mikey would smile, glancing back to his boyfriend who was coming up from the water tanned skinned and dripping with salty water. Sand covering him in places that would be fun to wash off later. “You’re going to get into the water sooner or later… because we’re not leaving this place until you do.”  
  
Mikey chuckled as he was threatened again, “So I am getting a house in Hawaii, it’ll be a rough commute to the studio for recording but I think I’ll manage.” His lazy grin was matched to one gracing Alexis’s face.  
  
“You’re such a bitch Mikeyway.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m your bitch.”  
  
The full throated laugh coming from Alexis was worth the fight to stay out of the water. The larger man laying down with him in the rapidly cooling air of night, looking up to the starlight.  
  
Another day in paradise, another avoided shark bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Boop boop, this is another gift to Bearslayer.  
> The drugs I'm currently on won't let me work on ANYTHING I am SUPPOSED to be working on, but it will let me write blip-fics.


End file.
